


Ineffable one shots

by Ineffable_analogical



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But also brush your teeth because of the fluff, Fluff, M/M, Only ineffable husbands no other ships I'm not mad, Smut, You might enjoy this so give it a try, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_analogical/pseuds/Ineffable_analogical
Summary: One shots. Read to find out. WARNING: SMUT MAY OCCUR
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Ineffable one shots

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for something that I think maybe they cut out of the third episode..? See what you think  
> No real fluff, some mild smut but nothing goes in anything else so just read it already.

Aziraphale had decided, after a long 100 years, it was finally 2000, and he should check up on Crowley. So he scanned the mental fields around the demon, and, seeing that there were no angels or demons in the area, teleported to his location. 

His first immediate thought was 'oh god his shirt's off' but then he thought, 'why can I hear running water?' and then he realised he was in one of those public gym shower places. With a naked demon. 

"Alright, Angel?" said Crowley. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"No, I don't suppose you have." said Aziraphale carefully. "what are you up to?"

"Killing two birds with one stone. Wasting water and doing something illegal, though I can't for the life of me see why it's illegal."

"You're killing-?" 

"It's an expression, Aziraphale for heav- for hell's sake."

"Oh. What are you doing that's so illegal then?"

"Wanking in a 'public place'. This counts."

"What?" Aziraphale asked faintly, unsure if he'd heard right.

"You heard me, Angel." Crowley said.

Aziraphale looked away carefully. 

"You gonna stay and watch, or..?"

"What?!" Aziraphale squeaked staring into his eyes. His immediate thought was that that would actually be very enjoyable, but then "No! That's disgusting Crowley, never!"

Crowley shrugged "Ok."

"Wait." said Aziraphale. "If I was to stay and watch for, um, research purposes, would you be opposed to that?"

"Research purposes." repeated Crowley incredulously "I- no, I wouldn't mind you sticking around." 

He sat down under the shower and grasped his already half-hard cock in his hand. He closed his eyes, leant back, and started off a good pace.

Aziraphale, meanwhile, miracled a shower curtain around the stall to give the demon some privacy. He then formed a chair out of the fabric of the universe, and sat down to watch. Whatever (or whoever) Crowley was thinking about, it seemed to work, as it was only a matter of minutes before he came with a strangled shout.

"Fuck, Angel." He gasped out, panting heavily.

"Yes?"

"Ah shit forgot you were here never mind."

"So why-?"

"I said never mind." Crowley got up from the floor and miracled away the mess. He walked over to Aziraphale, who had gotten rid of the chair and the shower curtain, and whispered in his ear, making the hairs on Aziraphale's neck stand up on end; "I was thinking of you." and then he left without a trace.

~END OF THE FIRST ONESHOT~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, some kudos would be useful. I'm not going to update if I don't get at least 5 kudos because otherwise I don't think enough people want to see it. Ly, Anthony x. And no I am not actually Crowley.


End file.
